Amor y cicatrices
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Las marcas y cicatrices afectan a todos de manera diferente, pero no ser capaz de sentir es una muy profunda. Yumi le pregunta a Soujiro sobre cosas que no entiende. Segunda parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "Love and scars" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Love and scars" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Hola! Segunda parte de esta saga de Soujiro que estoy traduciendo! Este one-shot es casi la misma que el capítulo seis de Creación en ruinas, cuya conversación fue dada desde la perspectiva de Soujiro. Ésta es más general. Además, se da antes de los sucesos de Kioto, por lo que todavía no vamos a ver a Soujiro en versión rurouni. Será en el próximo.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, contaminando todo con una luz tenue pero ligeramente brillante. La suave brisa dejaba una sensación agradable, y eso hacía que Yumi se sintiese tranquila. Era bueno tener esos momentos que se sentían tan únicos y plenos. En momentos como esos, no pensaba en otras cosas, cosas desagradables, pero sentía una inoportuna sombra llegando a su mente.

En realidad, esa sombra había mejorado su presente. Ya no estaba en el pasado, y ahora sí pasaba tardes como esa, con esa luz, esa brisa, esa libertad y un hombre al que amaba de verdad.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien tan profundamente, o siquiera amar? Antes solía ser algo tan irreal, el mero pensamiento la enfermaba del estómago. Y ahora tenía a un hombre quien también la amaba, así como también tenía a un chico que se sentía como si fuera una mezcla de hijo y hermano. Pensaba que ambas definiciones aún se sentían extrañas cuando pensaba en el chico. Pero eso significaba que tenía una familia. ¿Era Soujirou lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su hijo?

"Chico."

Soujirou estaba entretenido jugando con un gato callejero que había encontrado de camino al dojo abandonado que hicieron de escondite. El gato maullaba felizmente con la atención recibida, y como el chico estaba más enfocado en él que en Yumi, le tomó varios segundos volverse hacia ella, con su habitual expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

"¿Sí, Yumi-san?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Hm? Quince."

"Sigues siendo un niño después de todo."

"Soy joven, no un niño, ¿no está de acuerdo, Yumi-san? Además, técnicamente soy un adulto."

Yumi rió suavemente. "Siempre serás como un niño para mí, sin importar tu edad."

"Qué cosas extrañas dice."

"Ser un adulto conlleva más cosas más allá de tu edad, sabes."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Ves? Eso demuestra que aún no entiendes. Es mucho más que aprender a pelear, matar y sobrevivir."

Soujirou parpadeó, completamente confundido. Yumi-san suspiró.

"Por supuesto que esas cosas son importantes. Pero también hay responsabilidades. La adaptación también te convierte en un adulto, además de que también hay cambios emocionales."

"Qué extraño, Yumi-san."

"¿Por qué es extraño, chico? Hay emociones buenas y malas. Yo, por ejemplo, sentí odio casi toda mi vida. Es una fuerza impulsora muy poderosa."

"¿A quién odiaba?"

"A todo el mundo. Y también a mí misma. Me dio fuerzas, hasta que conocí a Shishio-sama y empecé a sentir amor. Ahora que conozco el amor, me da pena quienes no lo conozcan."

"Tiene un corazón débil, Yumi-san." Dijo Soujirou con una risita.

¡Qué inapropiado! ¡Ella no tenía un corazón débil!

"¡Cómo te atreves, chico! ¡Los sentimientos no te hacen débil!"

"Claro que sí. Los sentimientos distraen a uno, y son innecesarios. No importan."

"¿Nunca te has enamorado?"

Soujirou se calló, y Yumi volvió a suspirar. No era el tema de conversación más convencional el que tenían, pero ella tampoco era una mujer convencional en lo más mínimo. Pero resultaba que estaba gastando palabras en temas que él no entendía. En serio, no había necesidad de preguntarle algo así al chico... aunque sí la hizo divagar. ¿Realmente no sentía nada? ¿Siquiera era eso posible?

El gato seguía allí, y dejó salir un molesto maullido por haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo. La mano de Soujirou no se había movido. Yumi se volvió hacia él, y aun así le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que los ojos de Soujirou estaban desenfocados hacia algún punto distante que sólo él veía.

"¿Chico?"

"No lo entiendo." Respondió al fin, y Yumi enarcó una ceja. ¿En serio se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en ello? "Sólo que... no. Creo que... _puedo _obtener la definición de la palabra, la palabra en sí, pero _no puedo _entender su significado."

"¿Chico?"

"Es muy raro. Se supone que la gente siente una conexión con el término, ¿no? Como cuando alguien dice '_azul'_, uno lo conecta con _'mar' _o _'cielo'_, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo entender qué se supone que deba significar."

El chico no mentía, Yumi se dio cuenta de eso. No estaba actuando. Realmente no hubo ninguna reacción emocional en él. La confusión no podía ser considerada una emoción, era una reacción. El chico estaba vacío.

Qué... triste.

"Ya conoces una forma de ello."

"¿En serio?" sonaba sinceramente sorprendido e intrigado, levantando la cabeza como un niño. Luego entendió. "Oh, ¿se refiere a Shishio-san?"

"Por supuesto. La admiración y la devoción son formas de amar."

"Oh, pero es diferente de lo que Yumi-san quiere decir." Un niño podría haber sonado un poco molesto, como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta capciosa, pero él parecía simplemente curioso.

"Pero lo has sentido."

Soujirou levantó los ojos para encontrar los de ella, y en su apuesto rostro se dibujó una sonrisa vacía.

"Le debo mi vida a Shishio-san. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Eso es todo."

Yumi suspiró en silencio.

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Por qué la pregunta, Yumi-san?"

"Por curiosidad. Supongo que debí haber sabido que no eres capaz de experimentar eso."

"No necesito hacerlo." Y volvió a sonreír. Yumi se preguntó si era la única que pensaba que esa sonrisa era triste.

Por otra parte, no tenía a quién preguntarle.

"No, no lo necesitas."

El chico volvió su atención hacia el gato callejero, pero poco después, su cabeza se volvió hacia ella.

"Me cae bien, Yumi-san. Es amable. Pero también dice cosas muy extrañas."

El piso de madera crujió detrás de ella y Yumi se dio la vuelta para ver que Shishio había vuelto, la tenue luz del cielo revelaba su figura lentamente.

"Soujirou, ve a buscar a Cho. Tengo una tarea para él," ordenó, y Soujirou se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Seguro. Con permiso, Shishio-san, Yumi-san," y se fue.

Yumi supuso que algo molestaba a Shishio, y esperaba a que hablara tan pronto como estuviesen solos.

"No me digas que te interesa el chico." No era una pregunta.

"Claro que no." Aquello nunca se le había cruzado por la mente, y esperaba que Shishio ya la conociera lo suficiente como para creer en sus palabras. "Me gustan los hombres, no los niños."

"¿Entonces por qué le preguntaste eso?"

"Me entristece. Esas emociones reprimidas... me pregunto por qué lo hace. Pero todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas, ¿no?"

Shishio rió.

"Tienes un corazón sensible después de todo."

"No diga eso, Shishio-sama. No soy débil ni sensible."

"No le preguntes a Soujirou lo que sea que sienta. Esos asuntos son irrelevantes para él y para mí."

"Muy bien."

Yumi le hizo un gesto a Shishio para que se sentara junto a ella, deseando estar cerca de él. Cuando éste cumplió su deseo, ella colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Su familia estaba marcada, y lo era todo para ella. No la perdería.

"Todos estamos marcados por nuestros pasados, ¿no?"

"Las marcas nos hacen más fuertes, no débiles."

"Es verdad."

~**おわり**


End file.
